Layout Guide
This is the official layout, that should be used throughout the Reign Wiki. To maintain a consistent, clean and easy-to-use wiki. This guide will help users understand the basic layout for each page and the overall layout. Of course there are always articles that need a more complex and special layout, these cases are noted below. If you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to contact any of our Admins! ---- Basics General *We use American English, since Reign is an American show. (i.e. color instead of colour) *Articles should be written in expository writing. Meaning unbiased and informative. *Try your best to use proper spelling and grammar. However you will not get in trouble for this no one is perfect. *Article names should be in bold. Although you must ask an admin before creating a new page. (i.e. '''M'ary S'tuart) *Do not write in all capitals. There is no reason for any article to be written this way. It is also harder to read and not aesthetically pleasing. *All infoboxes, apart from the episode infobox. Should have this: * Before the information. Linking *If you write something and there is an article that exist on this subject link it. To do so, do this: name of article *Don't link the same article multiple times. The first time used in a different section or paragraph (if it is a summary) or a page. *Don't link the name of a page to itself in a paragraph. '''Bold the name instead. *Use only a characters first name when linking. (i.e. You don't need to write Mary Stuart every single time.). Only use both the given name and surname if there is more than one person of that name in the article you are writing. To do so, do this: given name *When you are linking an episode page at the beginning of a character summary. Use Italics surrounding the link, followed by a coma. To do so, do this: Pilot, Citing Sources *External sources should always be sourced. To do so, you must place this after the information: link You must also add this to the end of the page: References Tense *Use the present tense when referring to most articles. *The only time the past tense should be used is if the character is deceased. Stubs * If you don't have enough information on an article or you stumble across an unfinished article. Add this, to the very top of the page: Main Character Pages Note: Nostradamus also follows this layout. Basic character summary. It should also include the name of the actor who portrays the character and the name of the family/house they belong too between brackets . Early Life Troughout Reign Character Name/Season One|Season One Character Name/Season Two|Season Two etc Personality Physical Appearance Relationships |-|Romantic= |-|Familial= |-|Friendships= |-|Enemies= Appearances Name Trivia Gallery See Also Recurring and Minor Characters General character summary (same as the Main character summary). Early Life (Only if it applies) Throughout Reign Season One Season Two or Season One Personality Physical Appearance Appearances (only the ones who apply) Trivia Gallery See Also Episodes Summary explaining the number of the episode, both in the series and the season. It should also include the final American ratings. Plot The official released plot from the cw. Recap Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Soundtrack Videos from ReignMusic youtube channel. Gallery Official promo pictures only. Videos Promos only. Trivia See Also Relationships Relationship summary Early History (If it applies) Throughout Reign Season One (and other seasons if it applies) Quotes Trivia Gallery Only add tabber if it applies. |-|Season One= |-|Season Two See Also Events Basic summary of the event During the Event Trivia Gallery See Also Objects Basic explanation of the object Season One (Add the season that applies) Gallery Locations Note: this is the basic layout, countries and complex locations have a more comprehensive custom layout. Such as events, History and inner locations. These can be added if it applies Basic summary. Residents Or visitors if there are no residents Current Former Season Gallery Trivia See Also Actors Summary compromising of name, date of birth, and character. Life Career Filmography Note: you may also add video games etc Film Television Gallery (Only main cast) Guest cast Trivia Crew Summary Life and Career If it applies Reign Credits Note: only use the sub titles that apply. Producer Writer Director Families/Houses Summary History If it applies. List of Titles If it Applies. Family Tree Members Groups/Organizations Note: depending on what the group is for, custom sections can be added these are just the basics Summary Members Gallery Seasons Summary containing timeslot, premiere date and dvd release. Season Summary Official summary from the CW. Cast and Characters Main Cast *__________(0/22) Recurring Cast Note: 3+ episodes qualifies as recurring. *__________(0/22) Guest Cast *__________(0/22) Episodes Season Promotional Quotes Season Promotional Photos Behind the Scenes Photos Season Promotional Videos Trivia Historical Figures Note: main titles aren't specific but should be major events in this person's life. These are only the basics. Gallery Character Galleries Season Promotional Screencaps See Also Episode Galleries Episode Stills Official still released by the cw Screencaps See Also Cast Galleries Photos Videos Note: use if necessary. See Also Category:Wiki Information Pages Category:Guide Category:Wiki Category:Organization